


Don't Wanna Cry ~KomoShou~ Hurt/Comfort

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: ulgo shipji anha :)
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't Wanna Cry ~KomoShou~ Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> ulgo shipji anha :)

### Chapter Text

"Cya next time!" Komori waved his boyfriend goodbye as he boarded the train. Daishou had a gentle smile on his face as the doors closed, one that is very rare to see. The smile gently faded away from the libero's face as the train departed. He started to walk away from the boarding away and back to his house, music playing from his earbuds. The song wasn't really his style, but he liked it mainly for the lyrics and meaning. It played every time he and Daishou separated from their short days of paradise. If his boyfriend wasn't there to calm him down or comfort him, he always played the song. The melody helped him hold back the tears, but he knew holding back would backfire on him one day, he just didn't know when. He walked through the streets of Tokyo, listening to the song on repeat as if it was a medication he needed to take every week.

"I'm home!" Komori yelled as he hung up his jacket.

"Welcome back," Sakusa stood in the kitchen cleaning everything. "Go ahead and wash up, you've been out the whole day." Komori nodded as he placed his stuff down in his room and collected his hygienic supplies. As the water started running, he looked into the mirror. There were love bites painted onto him as if he was a canvas, a true masterpiece. The mix of blues and purples reminded him of the events of Friday night. Steam from the tub filled the air and fogged up the mirror which notified Komori to start cleansing. The only thing that he could think of was Daishou. The warmth from the water that surrounded him reminded him of the times he would cuddle with Suguru as they watched a movie, or just sang together. He submerged himself deeper into the water, a copping mechanism he got used to when he felt lonely. He yearned for the warmth he dearly missed from his significant other. He found himself humming his comfort song out of nowhere. The soft melody bounced from his throat and echoed off the walls.

Komori walked into the classroom and sat down in his seat. The aura around him was very dark, but the sun from the windows covered that fact up. Everyone was quiet, tense, and on edge, and he didn't know why. The ground started to tremble and everyone disappeared. It was just Komori, the classroom, and the shaking ground. Soon enough, the tiles started falling into some sort of void and the floor kept falling until Komori was the last thing in the room. Before he knew it, he was falling along with the desks and chairs, but those were gone too. It was just him, falling. The air hitting his face, making him cold. There was a bit of a warm light, but he continued to fall. He flipped his body up to see what was radiating such a comforting energy. Suguru was reaching out for him, a bright light shined behind him. His mouth called out for him, but he couldn't hear it. Komori tried to swim upwards towards the light, but he quickly got colder and fell into a never ending body of water. He sank deeper and deeper into the void, still yearning for Daishou's hand and warmth. 

"DAI," Komori sat up in shock. He looked around him. He was in bed and Sakusa was in a chair next to him, wearing a worried expression. "H-he was there. Dai-Daishou was..." He looked down at his hands, then back up at Sakusa. "How did I get here?" He asked his cousin. 

"You fell asleep in the tub, I had to carry you. You owe me something." He was thinking about the dream. It all made sense, why he felt cold, why he felt that warm Heaven for a bit, but the thought of him not reaching Suguru scared him. The frightened boy was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to cry, he didn't like the feeling of crying. "Kiyoomi, can you give me my phone?" His voice was close to breaking. He handed his cousin his phone, thinking he was gonna call his boyfriend for comfort, but he was wrong. Komori grabbed his earbuds and plugged them into his phone and started playing the song. He placed the phone on the bed next to him and tried to fall asleep again. 

He commuted to school tensed up the next day. It wasn't common for Motoya to be bothered by anything, so it showed that he wasn't at 100%. His teachers, classmates, and teammates noticed. The amounts of times he got asked "are you okay?" and "is something wrong?" was way more than he can keep track. The rest of the week continued like this, and people stopped caring. They gave him the space he needed. To make things "better" he had a test on Friday which would decide 75% of their final grade. He reassured himself that the day would be okay since he was gonna visit Suguru after school, but his hopes were destroyed by the end of the day. 78% on the test. Komori was a smart kid. To some people, this was the best some kids could get, but this was the worst grade he's gotten in his entire high school carrier. He skipped practice and went straight back home. He locked himself in the bathroom and got into the tub. He had a small speaker next to him which gently played the song for only him to hear, but the song was interrupted halfway by his ringtone. He grabbed his phone to check the caller I.D, it read "Suguru 🐍💚" He answered it out of habit, even though he didn't want to talk to anyone, even him.

"Hey, babyyy you done with practice yet?" Komori can picture the sly smirk from the other line. 

"I...yeah...but I got injured so I have to stay home. Sorry I can't make it to your place. I needa rest." He lied through his teeth.

"Have fun resting, baby. You need it." _beeeeeeep._ The sound told him that he hung up. The water splashed as he exited the bathtub and dried off. Sounds of the mattress squeaked as he dropped himself onto the bed, not paying attention to the bad graded test on his study desk. Komori put his earbuds in again and played the song. He couldn't get enough of it, it was the only thing holding him back from totally breaking down. He stood in bed, checking his phone every now and then for another 30 minutes. He was lightly asleep when he heard a knock and a ding dong. At first, he was very reluctant to check who it was, but he had nothing else to do so he got up and opened the door. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Daishou stood at the doorway with two bags in hand. 

"Daishou? Sweetie, you didn't have to..." Komori panics on the inside. "Come on in." As he moves to the side to let the snake boy in, his mind starts stumble. 

"I'm gonna shower, is that okay with you?" Daishou's voice makes the younger one's head pop up out of his trance. 

"Go ahead! I'll prepare the room and your towel." Preparing the room meant getting ready for the sinful for the two of them. He pushed himself towards the bedroom, but was stopped by the hand placed on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do it tonight? I don't want to force you if you're not in the mood." Daishou wore a worried expression, similar to the one his cousin wore not too long ago. 

"It's totally fine! I've been pent up for a week now. I don't feel like waiting any longer." He'd really been pent up on his own sorrow for the past year or so. He gave the older boy a folded towel before he went back into the other room. He patiently waited on the bed for his boyfriend. Time slowed down, but he only wanted time to turn back. He wanted every to stop, to rewind. He wanted to turn back time. He quickly got his earbuds for the hundredth time and played the song, he was sure it was it was the most listened to song in his playlist. He acknowledged how unhealthy this habit was, how unhealthy it was to bottle up everything, but seeking help was scary. He dropped hints to everyone around him, but he was to scared to go out ask admit to others that he wasn't at his fullest. Komori hasn't been at his fullest ever since the beginning of the year, which made him think what went wrong. He fell asleep waiting for his boyfriend, the result of him wanting to run away from his problems. A few minutes later, Daishou walks into the room, but keeps his mouth closed once he sees the sleeping beauty on the bed. He glances around the room, and his eyes find themselves looking at the crumpled paper on the desk. The paper soon finds itself in his hands and analyzed. Daishou frantically turns his head towards Komori and sees the light tear stains that painted his face. It all made sense to him now. Pity was the only word he could think of at that moment as he got in bed and sat down next to the sleeping body. He gently placed the other's head onto his lap, to comfort him in his sleep. The silence in the room was very different from the volume of thoughts that were running through Daishou's head. Every now and then, Komori would sniffle and shiver in his sleep, but Daishou didn't want to wake him. An hour or so later, Komori woke up on Daishou's lap, the ladder asleep. He quietly got off and out of bed to the bathroom. The mirror in front of him revealed the truth. His eyes were red and his head was pounding. Komori chuckled at the pathetic spirit he saw in himself. He washed his face and headed back to the bed, surprised when he saw Daishou awake. 

"G'morning," Daishou said plainly. "Did you have a nice dream?" He got out of the spot he occupied for so long to walk towards Komori.

"Yeah..." He answered as he closed the door behind him.

"Liar," Daishou trapped Komori against the door. "Tell me what you _really_ dreamed about. In fact, tell me everything that's wrong. And so bullshitting me." Daishou's sharp yellow eyes pierced holes into Komori. The glare is what sent him to break down, he knew we was finally caught. His body flew foward and into his boyfriend's chest. His cries were muffled, ashamed of his tears. "It's gonna be fine, just let it all out." Daishou patted the back of his boyfriend's head. 

"I hate this so much." Komori sobbed. 

"I know, darling." The gentle voice somehow ticked the crying one off. 

"But you don't know...how long I've been..."

"You could've come to me if something's wrong, you know that."

"I try so hard to tell others, but it doesn't come out the right way. It's like every word I say is a puzzle piece that makes out a cry for help, and no one's solved it yet."

"There's nothing to solve. I swear I'll be there. I won't be able to solve this puzzle of feelings you have, but I will be there for you, even if you're happy."

"I hate this feeling. I hate crying. It's so messy. That's why..."

"Stop holding it in. It just makes you sadder."

"I don't wanna cry."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I don't like making you worry."

"You keeping it all in and not letting it out is the only thing that worries me."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorr-" He choked on the air in his throat. The only thing that came out of him the rest of the night were cries of mixed feelings he had stored for so long. 


End file.
